


Mad Alice

by restinpeacewriter



Category: not a fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restinpeacewriter/pseuds/restinpeacewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice was only a child when she was sent to an insane asylum, because she had kept insisting that she was seeing a rabbit named Chesster and that he was real. now she is out of the asylum and trying to fight a war inside herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad Alice

Mad Alice

I was tied up in a straight jacket, sitting on the floor of a padded room which had stains everywhere from unknown sources, there were no windows, the only light came from a very dim lantern hanging too high up to reach. This place wasn't exactly every kids dream room. No it was a place of horror where the so called “crazies” came to be treated for their delusions, and “get better”.

It was here they had, 20 rooms dedicated to electric shock therapy, and 3 rooms for games and “social” contact with other patients and where families would visit their sons, daughters, wife, husbands and so on. Then there were the rooms that would house two patients per room. Finally there were the padded rooms. One of which had become my permanent residence for months. I came here I was only 11, at first I hated it I didn't want to be there so I cried all the time and I screamed and got so angry I would throw things around the room. That is how I ended up with this straight jacket. I hated it so much I tried to bite it off I tried everything and nothing worked, just like nothing had worked to convince the my parents that I wasn't insane, but they wouldn't listen. No one would. Now all I have is...well nothing. I whisper to myself “ nothing, I have nothing.”

“ what do you mean you have nothing Alice? You have me your dear old friend Chesster” I heard the familiar voice of one of my only friends, Chesster the rabbit. We are great friends I understand him and he understands me. We even did everything together and were there for each other when the other needed it. Though the longer I thought about it the more I couldn't help but remember that Chesster was why I was here. Anger flooded through me I wanted to kill that stupid rabbit.

“ you are why I’m here why should I consider you a friend?” I said holding back tears.

“ because Alice I am the only one who understands you! We are one of a kind and also I help you get out of here. But since you don't want me around I guess I will go!” he said as he began to walk away.

“ wait Chesster please show me how to get out of here I can't live in here any longer it might break me completely!” I said crying and not caring about looking weak and fragile. I just wanted to get out of this place. This house of horror.

“ very well then, but you must promise me to five carrots if I help you escape.” he said with a grin on his face.

“ three carrots and its a deal, but promise not to disappear on me again I need you Chesster.”I said.

“ four carrots and I will never leave you again.” he said , Chesster was striving for a hard bargain but any ticket out of this nut house, to feel the wind and the sunshine and to feel the grass between my toes, to finally have a bed again it was a chance of freedom, I wouldn't turn down.

“ deal, now get me out of this jacket.”

Chesster didn't waste any time, he reached for a bag, that I had not seen until now, and withdrew a small bottle of some liquid I didn't recognize. Chesster looked at it and smiled, he started to hand it to me. I Then realized that my arms were still tied up.

“ um...Chesster my arms”

Chesster looked at my arms and chuckled “ oh yes of course”. He opened the bottle and started to move it closer to me I looked at it for a moment and saw it had a label that simply said “ Drink Me ” I looked a it puzzled.

“ is this OK to drink? I’m not so sure.” I said. Chesster stopped moving the bottle toward me.

“ of course you are supposed to drink it silly, it says so on the bottle.” he said, with an attitude that said “ what else did you think you supposed to do?” any way I shouldn't be the one to judge Chesster. He had not led me wrong yet.

He put it to my lips I began to drink. I began to shrink and shrink, getting smaller and smaller. Until I was no taller than a couple inches. The straight jacket that had so tightly held my arms in place was now a big tent above me. I started crawling out, and when I was finally free. I could see the whole room and how big it had gotten. The square floor padding that was I once able to measure as one foot was now almost a sea. I then saw Chesster standing only a few inches in front of me, and oh how big he was. His shadow casted me in almost complete darkness -I could have been an ant compared to him-It was almost eery seeing my friend so big. I could see almost everything in detail, his grayish white fur, and small feet and eyes looking at me with one of his crazy glances. I was paying to much attention to his eyes, when I noticed his foot start to move ever so closer to me. Then it was lifting up, up, until it was almost directly above me it was coming down. It was going to squish me. A scream was all that I could release.

* * *

 

That’s when I woke, I shot straight up in my bed. Sweating and my heart pounding in my chest. I hated those nightmares, many were things I didn't want to remember about my childhood. For it had been to frightening and lonely. I couldn't help but shed a tear but as soon as it left I wiped it away, remembering that there was no time for such feelings. My fragile state was clearly that fragile, I walked the thin line between insanity and reality. I couldn't help but feeling anger towards those who put me in this state. It was an anger so deep and horrifying that it was a wonder I hadn't gone on a killing spree. I try to put myself together as I get out of my four-post bed, I grabbed my robe and put it on I walked over to my wardrobe, I open the door and in the process of selecting a dress to wear. I begin to hear a knock, but it wasn't coming from the door, I began to feel scared, I turned around to my mirror. I nearly screamed at what I saw.

It was Chesster my childhood friend or as many would say he was a hallucination. Looking at me through the mirror, my reflection gone. He was just standing there, knocking on my mirror, he saw me an said “ come here Alice I have something important for you, Alice please come here it is so very important that we speak.” he had this sad,creepy look on his face that made me wonder if I should go closer. Then I thought he can't be real so there really is no harm in it. Right?

I walked closer to the mirror cautious steps making me stop a few times, I finally reached the mirror, I bent down to get a closer look at Chesster only to stare at Chesster with a mix of wonder and fear. At first I couldn’t seem to find my words, it took me a while to find my voice.

“ what are you doing here Chesster?” I said.

“ I needed to speak with you, there is something I must give you.” he said “ its a dagger , a very powerful sword. That can help you to achieve your revenge.”

“ I have never thought of revenge nor would I want to that would only make me as crazy as they all say I am.” I said, feeling my anger rise with every word. “ Even my own family still believes that I am insane, but controlling it. They treat me like I could snap at any moment!” I was so blinded by my anger that I hadn't noticed that someone was knocking at my door. I stood and turned to look at the door, the knocking had grown louder and I could hear someone talking. “ Alice darling are you alright?” the voice said

“ yes, yes I am fine what is it you want?”

“ you have a visitor, so hurry up and get ready. Alice we don't have time for any of your games today so please hurry.” the person said, I quickly recognized it as my “nanny” Victoria. Oh how she annoyed me. She was always babying me and treating me like I couldn't do anything for myself.

“ yes of course ill be right down just give me a moment.” I said.

“ okay, but please do hurry Alice your mother is waiting.” she said. Thankful to have a moment to say goodbye to Chesster and get dressed but when I looked back at the mirror Chesster was gone. Where he had gone I have no clue but how he did so so fast made my mind spin. I decided not to worry about my questionable sanity for the moment and got dressed I choose a beautiful black dress with red flowers embroidered on the skirt. It was heavy but worth it to look pretty. I closed the doors of my wardrobe and when I turned around I noticed something shiny near the mirror. I walked closer to see what it was. When I was just a foot away from the mirror I saw it.

It was a dagger, I assumed it was the one Chesster was talking about. It was on the floor just in front of the mirror. At first I didn't know what to do, then I slowly bent down to pick it up. It wasn't as heavy I thought. I spent a minute or two just looking at it and studying it. I was so transfixed by the sword I forgot that I was needed else where. I decided to hide the sword in my wardrobe. Before leaving I caught a quick glance of myself in the mirror and decided I looked as decent as I could be. I left my room.

I walked down the long hallway that led to the main stairway in the house. Once I got there I walked down the stairs to see no one anywhere. It was strange seeing as how I was sure my mother would have been attending to the needs of the waiting visitor, but there was no one. I was seriously starting to question my sanity, but quickly discarded the thought. I walked into the living room to see if my mother was there. She wasn't. Then a maid came into the room and told me that my visitor had grown restless so he and my mother had gone for a walk in the gardens. I thanked her and proceeded to the part of the grounds she had directed.

After what seemed like an endless walk, I finally found my mother and a man who had come here to see me. This did happen often, and usually it was a wealthy man coming seeking out a bride. Although when my mother would tell them of my history of , let just say “mental disturbances”, they were most likely to use the best excuse they could think of to get as far away from me as possible. I walked head held high right up to my mother and our guest.

“ mother, I’m here sorry it took me so long couldn't decide what to wear.” I said, giving her a smile. “ well now that I am here I guess I should figure out who this handsome man is before me.” I turned and flashed a smile at the man standing close to my mother. He had been a little surprised by my sudden interest in him that he didn't answer for a minute.

“ my name is Henry Johnson, and you are?” he said “ I am Alice Huntington, it is a pleasure to meet you.” I said with, what I hoped was a nice smile. Henry seemed a little nervous ,but quickly overcame it.

“ Well Mrs. Huntington, would you like to join me on a stroll through this lovely garden of yours.” he smiled at me and held out his arm for me to place my hand on. I took his arm and proceeded to walk along the gardens main path with him.

“ you can call me Alice if you like.” I said

“ okay then Alice.” he said with a smile as he looked at me and I actually smiled back with not a fake smile but a real one something I hadn't done since I was a child. It felt strange yet nice. We walked around the gardens for what seemed like forever until we came upon this old gazebo, that was starting to become more apart of nature than it should be.

We walked up the worn stairs and to the bench that sat on the side of the gazebo with the best view of the garden. I didn't know what to do so I just sat there looking everywhere away from Henry. Until he broke the silence.

“ Alice?”Henry said.

“ yes”

“ Why is it everyone says you are crazy?, your mother told me you were troubled, and I wasn't sure so I just wanted to know the truth. I want you to tell me your side of the story.”He said trying to get a look at my face but I just couldn't look at him.

The horrors of my childhood came flooding back. I didn't want to tell Henry about the worst years of my life. Then I felt something deep inside me, telling me I should, telling me that I could trust Henry. That I could tell him anything and he would understand, but again I had no idea where that voice was coming from, but I finally gave into it, spilling everything.

“I was sent to the institution when I was 11, it had all started when one day I accidentally told my parents about my friend Chesster the rabbit and how he would talk to me and how we would play together.” I said, a single tear escaped running down my cheek. “ after that they just thought I was playing and that he wasn't real. And I kept trying to convince them, but it didn't work. Next thing I knew I was being shipped off to be locked up and medicated.” I was crying now, unable to hold back my tears. “ I spent five years there before I left, and while I was there the doctors tried many kinds of medical treatments that never worked. I would keep insisting that I was not crazy and that Chesster was real, but no one believed me.

“ Finally I gave in and told them I was finally realizing that Chesster wasn't real. The only one who knew the truth was the woman I shared a room with, she was about 20 or 30 I can't remember, her name was Charlotte. She was almost like a big sister to me, and she was the only one who believed me.” thinking of Charlotte again brought more tears to my eyes Henry pulled me into his arm, pulling me towards him, this was something new, but I didn't reject it. “ we became so close and many days I miss her so much, I just wish I could talk to her, maybe someday. Well anyway a couple years after the doctors heard me admit I was crazy I was allowed to go home, but I still had to be watched like I was some lunatic that would, at any moment, go on a rampage and cause mass destruction. This annoyed me but at least I was out of the institution.

“ though I came out sometimes I still feel like I am locked up in that place, its horrible.” I was still crying and Henry was still holding me giving all the comfort possible, and when in his arms I knew I didn't want to be anywhere else.

It was awhile before I stopped crying, that is when Henry shifted slightly so he look at my face.

“ Alice, I’m not sure there is anything I can tell you to make you feel better about this, but I can probably soothe you with my own pretty bad childhood.” At this I was intrigued as well as it would help me to bury my memories again.

Henry went on to tell me all about his life and with each minute I became more and more taken by him. And I wished he could be in my life for a long time.

We spent the rest of our time telling stories to one another and at times just enjoying being with each other. It was night time sooner than I expected ,though the time came for me to leave I actually felt sad to go I had wanted to talk to him more, but Henry had promised to return in the morning for he had a surprise for me.

With our goodbyes said I was left at the door of my house, I walked inside and up the stairs , to my room. It was there I got dressed for bed taking off my beautiful gown and traded it for my more comfortable nightgown. I hadn't realized how the day had worn me weary. I went over to my bed climbed in and pulled the covers over my body. As I sank into my bed I became even more aware of how tired I was. I was drifting off into what would have been a wonderfully deep sleep when I was awoken by a sound at the end of my bed, it was almost like someone softly whispering my name over and over. “ _Alice , Alice, Alice”_. I woke up to see a rabbit sitting on the edge of my bed. It was Chesster that damn rabbit just couldn't stay away , he was really starting to annoy me.

“ Chesster don't you have other things to do besides bother me?” I said I the most annoyed voice I could muster.

“ you are my one and only concern Alice. I really am scared for you there are so many things that have happened to you that haven't caught up with you yet. I’m afraid that if you are not careful you will break yourself.” said with a concerned look on his face.

“ what do you mean by that , that I could break myself if not careful!” I said with increasing anger.

“ what I meant Alice was, that you don't know how fragile you are, but I know and I can help you Alice if you come with me you will never be called crazy again.” he said and I knew that should believe Chesster but how could I, there really was no reason to.

“ No, Chesster no. I am not fragile I am a normal person I won't brake myself, I am perfectly fine!”I said as I walked over to my wardrobe to retrieve the sword Chesster had given me earlier. I finally got a hold on it and yanked it out of the closet. I began stalking toward the rabbit that is The one Thing standing in my way between me and my sanity. I got closer and lifted the sword and cast it down upon the rabbit all the while saying “ No Alice! No don't do this...” he didn't finish his sentence for I had already stabbed him. But only when I looked at the body again it wasn't Chester it was one of the maids that worked in my home. I starred down at her lifeless body and thought to my self _I really am crazy. And maybe even insane, fragile just like Chesster had said, he warned me but I was to angry to listen why hadn't I listened To him??_ it was simple really I was too scared of being crazy then I was about what I could do to others. The maid was proof. I took the sword and looked at the blood on it and immediately began to sob I didn't know what else to do.

My emotions were beginning to overwhelm me.

Can't live.

Need to die.

No live.

Fight the Madness.

CAN'T LIVE. NEED TO DIE.

I wanted to take my life. I didn't deserve to live after all I had done. There was no place in this world for me anymore, I stabbed myself with the dagger. I felt the pain of the dagger go into my stomach and it hurt so bad, for the first time in a long time I felt free, felt as if I was finally getting to go somewhere, where I wouldn't be judged. And as I pulled out the dagger I gave it one last look and with my bloody hand I clutched it in anger, with a peaceful expression on my face, before it fell out of my hand and I slowly drifted off into nothingness.


End file.
